Envidia, maldita envidia
by Gilrasir
Summary: Petunia deseaba, y fervientemente, tener cualidades semejantes a las de su hermana. Desafortunadamente, no las tenía y aquello hizo que apareciera en ella un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado antes: envidia. Escrito para el reto temático de septiembre "Cartas de Hogwarts" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer:** Nada que tenga que ver con Harry Potter es mío. Sí lo es mi imaginación al escribir esta humilde pieza de literatura.

**Aclaración:** Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre "Cartas de Hogwarts" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

><p>Petunia Evans no podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo en el seno de su propio hogar, como que todo se puso patas arriba desde que su propia hermana comenzó a mostrar cosas extrañas a sus padres. Algo intuía desde que tuvo dominio de su razón, pero como se trataba de Lily, siempre hallaba alguna excusa o justificación para las cosas que su hermana podía lograr. Porque cosas extrañas hacía, pero Petunia no era lo suficientemente rápida de ojos para tener alguna noción de lo que ocurría.<p>

Pero la gente crecía, experimentaba, aprendía y adquiría experiencia. Y con el hecho de crecer, toda inocencia e ingenuidad se iba, de manera invariable, al tacho de la basura. Petunia ya no podía hacer la vista gorda ni los oídos sordos a los inexplicables despliegues de aquel poder extraño e incomprensible que poseía Lily Evans. A los nueve años ya no se podía engañar a la mente con excusas baratas y palabras de consuelo. Más que nada, porque Petunia deseaba, y fervientemente, tener cualidades semejantes a las de su hermana. Desafortunadamente, no las tenía y aquello hizo que apareciera en ella un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado antes: envidia.

Petunia Evans era una chica normal, común y corriente, sin importar su rostro de yegua, su alargado cuello de jirafa o su aspecto huesudo y enclenque. Usaba un vestido floreado que le llegaba unas pocas pulgadas por debajo de la rodilla, como mandaba el manual de urbanidad de la época, lo cual impedía que se viesen las cicatrices que se hizo mientras aprendía a montar una bicicleta hace un par de días atrás.

Desde pequeña que sentía una afición poco saludable por el conventilleo, por las vidas de personas ajenas a la suya. Decía la gente que la envidia se escondía tras aquel comportamiento, pero Petunia no era de esa opinión. De todas formas, era normal sentir curiosidad por el resto del mundo, dando origen a lo que años después se llamaría farándula. Pues buen, Petunia Evans era muy farandulera para sus cosas y jamás trataba de marcar diferencia con el resto de los habitantes de la Tierra. Aquella era la única forma de encajar en un mundo dominado por la testosterona.

Corría el año 1971, mediados de julio para ser más específicos. Hace un par de años atrás que Petunia había acusado a Lily de hacer cosas raras cuando nadie la veía. Y era que su hermana menor actuaba tan en contra de la misma naturaleza que, dado el apego que sentía la mayor de las Evans por todo lo cotidiano, la escandalizó más allá de todo entendimiento. Hacer crecer margaritas en la palma de la mano de una persona no era normal, no era algo aceptado por la sociedad. Y, por una vez, sus padres le hicieron caso pero no reprendieron a Lily, sino que le aconsejaron sobre sus nuevos poderes y que no los mostrara en público.

—Pero no les hace daño a nadie —se defendía Lily frente a sus progenitores, sin llegar a comprender qué había de malo en hacer flotar ramas de árboles o transformar hojas mustias en peces—. Nadie se ha quejado, nadie excepto mi hermana.

—Lo sabemos Lily —repuso su madre pacientemente—, sabemos que no está en tu intención herir a alguien, pero no te decimos esto por esa razón. Ten presente que la gente le teme a lo desconocido y envidia lo que no posee. El mundo no está preparado para ver lo que puedes hacer, las cosas maravillosas que puedes lograr con tus habilidades. Por eso, tu padre y yo te pedimos que no hagas eso en público, para que no tengas que enfrentar comentarios feos por parte de los demás y de Petunia. Ya sabes lo envidiosa que es.

Pero Lily no les hizo caso a sus padres, creyendo que todo el mundo tenía derecho a saber sus cualidades especiales. Bueno, a la edad de nueve años cualquiera pensaría que ser diferente al resto era algo positivo, más que nada porque la mente de un niño no podía dimensionar las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Pero Petunia se encargaba de comentar a toda persona relacionada con ella las cosas extrañas y aberrantes que hacía su hermana menor y el boca a boca fue implacable. Días más tarde, nadie quería encontrarse con la niña del cabello rojo y las pecas en sus mejillas y Lily se habría sentido muy sola si no fuese por el niño de cabello negro y vestimentas fuera de sintonía con quien se encontró en uno de sus paseos por el parque.

Petunia hallaba irritantes las reuniones de su hermana menor con ese mequetrefe de Snape, aquel niño de cabello grasiento y un sentido de la moda un tanto incomprensible para el resto de los mortales. Los diálogos entre Lily y esa cría de murciélago habrían pasado completamente inadvertidos si no fuese por un mal paso.

Y fueron las palabras de ese estúpido niño las que le refrendaron a Petunia que estaba lidiando con un par de fenómenos. Daba igual que Lily tratara de defenderla, los dos estaban confabulados para hacer cosas raras y para ella, aquello representaba una burla de lo más degradante.

Pero nada hizo más evidente lo que realmente sentía por su hermana cuando el mes estaba languideciendo y agosto llegaba para tomarle el relevo a julio. No era común ver lechuzas volando en mil direcciones y Petunia, quien era una niña muy observadora y detallista, advirtió que había muchas de esas aves deambulando por los cálidos cielos de un verano que estaba en plena adultez.

—Mamá, ¿por qué hay tantas lechuzas en el cielo? —preguntó la primogénita, claramente confundida. Había que recordar la aversión que sentía ella por toda cosa que escapara de lo corriente.

—No lo sé Tuney —respondió su madre, claramente mistificada con el asunto—. Creo que algo está a punto de suceder, pero no sé qué podría ser. No sé por qué tengo la impresión que será algo que nos transforme como familia.

Sólo segundos después que la madre de Petunia terminó de hablar, una lechuza parda aterrizó limpiamente en la ventana abierta. Llevaba un rollo de un material amarillento en una de sus patas. Desconcertada, extendió su mano hacia la lechuza, la cual respondió al gesto de inmediato extendiendo la pata que llevaba el rollo. Curiosa por el extraño y solícito comportamiento del animal, desenrolló el sobre y leyó el destinatario.

La carta cayó sobre el frío piso ajedrezado.

—¡Lily! —llamó su madre, arrodillándose para recoger el mensaje, bajo la mirada incrédula y asustada de Petunia—. ¡Tienes correspondencia!

Petunia quiso ver la carta, pero su madre se lo impidió, arguyendo que le correspondía a Lily abrirla y le recordó lo metiche que era para todo. Petunia se marchó de la cocina con un humor de perros. Se cruzó con su hermana menor en la sala de estar, a quien le dirigió una mirada de pura envidia.

Unos instantes más tarde, la carta volvió a caer sobre el piso de la cocina, pero esta vez fue Lily quien la dejó flotar en el aire. Estaba estupefacta, por decir lo menos. Su sueño se acababa de hacer realidad. Al fin podría estar con gente que también podía hacer cosas imposibles, cosas que escapaban de lo que gente común llamaba "normal".

Lo ni madre ni hija sabía era que Petunia había escuchado todo, escondida detrás de la puerta que conducía a la cocina. Estampó un pie contra el piso; jamás esperó que su hermana menor fuese recompensada por ser un fenómeno, por ser alguien que podía controlar las cosas y hacer que se comportaran a su entero arbitrio.

"Bueno" se dijo, "si ella puede, yo también".

Lily, de buena fe, le mostró la misiva a su hermana mayor para que la viera y esperara sentirse orgullosa de ella. Nada semejante al orgullo provino de la boca de Petunia, y por ello, tuvo que fregar los platos por una semana completa y no tuvo permiso para salir a jugar con sus amigas por las tardes.

Sin embargo, ya sabía a quién debía escribir para obtener el mismo deseo que su hermana.

Petunia estuvo un buen rato tratando de plantear su petición de ingresar a ese colegio especial del que Lily hablaba como si fuese el mismo paraíso. Por razones obvias no podía enviar su carta en el mismo pergamino que parecía usarse entre magos para comunicarse unos con otros. De lo que no estaba segura era de si su mensaje iba a llegar al destinatario correcto, pero uno de los primeros días de agosto, el mismo día en que Lily y sus padres se dirigieron a hacer las diligencias pertinentes para su eventual ingreso al colegio, Petunia se escabulló hacia la oficina de correos más cercana y entregó su misiva.

Para su consternación, quien la atendía no parecía tener ni la más remota idea de dónde podría estar Hogwarts.

—¿Qué demonios es Hogwarts? ¿Un pub llamado "verrugas de cerdo"? —Y el oficinista prorrumpió en carcajadas de burla. Petunia se puso muy colorada e iba a pedir la devolución de la carta cuando un sujeto de cabello estrafalario y un gusto muy particular por la moda tranquilizó a la niña.

—No te preocupes —le dijo—. Yo me encargaré que tu mensaje llegue a quien corresponde.

Petunia agradeció cordialmente la buena disposición del empleado y volvió a escabullirse hacia donde su hermana y sus padres esperaban frente a un local de aspecto lúgubre y con las ventanas tapiadas.

Por increíble que le pareciera a Petunia Evans, la respuesta le llegó al día siguiente de haber enviado su propia carta. La caligrafía del remitente era muy elaborada, con arabescos más característicos de un aristócrata del siglo pasado que el de un director de un colegio de magia.

Leyó la carta.

La ira discurrió por sus venas como lava recién expulsada de un volcán activo. Pese a que la carta había sido escrita con las mejores de las intenciones y usaba palabras amables para referirse al tema, lo único que le importó a Petunia fue el hecho que jamás sería recibida en un colegio como al que iba a asistir su hermana menor. Sus sueños de equipararse con la favorita de sus padres se hicieron añicos en segundos.

A Petunia le molestaba mucho darse cuenta que no poseía cosas que otros sí tenían. Y le molestaba más si cabe si aquella sensación provenía de su propia hermana. Decían que la envidia era uno de los siete pecados capitales y que cometerlos implicaba un boleto sin retorno al infierno. Pero la psicología humana era veleidosa; era un hecho que el ser humano siempre quería aspirar a más, tener más y más y más cosas. Pero igual de cierto era que había cosas que estaban destinadas a sólo unos pocos mientras que la gran mayoría tenía que conformarse. Pues así se sentía Petunia Evans cuando supo que Hogwarts ya no sería su destino. Pese a que era sólo una niña a punto de entrar en la adolescencia, pese a que apenas podía entender los conceptos que la tenían tan resentida de contra de su propia hermana, ella era humana, una humana más que se sentía frustrada por los vaivenes de la existencia.

Aquello condujo, invariablemente, a la escena en la estación de King's Cross, al momento desde el cual Petunia Evans comenzó a pretender que no tenía una hermana.

Y todo por una simple y condenada carta.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong> Para escribir esta historia me basé en los libros primero y séptimo de la saga de Harry Potter y las fechas las obtuve de este último, en caso que alguien crea que cometí un error de coherencia con las fechas.

Un saludo a los lectores que me alegran la existencia con sus comentarios.


End file.
